Wearable devices have been more and more popular, and have been developed for a variety of applications. Meanwhile, touch sensing techniques are widely used and continue to progress. However, the integration of a wearable device into a fabric product such as a garment is still a challenge, let alone a fabric wearable device exhibiting a capacitive sensing function.